


bromance: mistletoe edition

by justsomejerk



Series: a bromance, but romantical [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: A Christmas Fic in February Because Why Not, Bros to lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Refs to Explicit Sex, Rosa is Furious About Her Brother's Love of PDAs, The Best Bros Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/pseuds/justsomejerk
Summary: “You want to settle this under the mistletoe, bro?”“Yeah bro, I’m gonna finish you off under the mistletoe.”Alex and Kyle's adventures in Bro Role Play continue over the holidays.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: a bromance, but romantical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628632
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	bromance: mistletoe edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusblim4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusblim4/gifts).



> For Lubs on her birthday!
> 
> Thanks for continually inspiring my dumb fluffy Kylex ideas. Let's live in this bubble together forever, shall we?

“You wanna settle this under the mistletoe, bro?”

Kyle's mouth hovers at the shell of his ear, his voice low enough so only Alex can hear him. His arms are wrapped snug around Alex's waist from behind and his chin casually rests on his shoulder. A shiver runs down Alex's spine as he tries his best to maintain an appropriate smile for their surroundings - a Boxing Day celebration at the Crashdown with their extended circle of loved ones. Kyle has been happily sipping bourbon all night and Alex can tell from how languidly he is leaning into Alex's back just how much he's had to drink. 

“Ugh, why do you have to be so _public_ , you heathens?” Alex doesn't have to turn in order to know Rosa's exasperated complaints are accompanied by rolling eyes. Holding another tray of snacks, she makes sure to cut a wide path around her brother, wrapped around his boyfriend like an affectionate octopus, a Santa hat perched on his head at a jaunty angle. They've become accustomed to her lighthearted jabs so Kyle simply gives her a serene smile and locks eye with her as he places another kiss to the side of Alex's neck, even going so far as to allow his tongue to slip out and get a brief taste of Alex's tan skin. She glares and promptly stomps over to Liz, Max and Arturo.

“You know you’re not allowed to call me that in public, Kyle.” Even as he offers his half-hearted resistance vocally, Alex smiles and subtly stretches, allowing his boyfriend more access to his exposed throat and settling further back against his warm body. They'd been together long enough now that Alex can always pick up when Kyle is going into Bro Mode, and Kyle knows how to judge Alex's interest through his increased ease with physical affection. Burrowing into Kyle's body even as their friends mill around them, occasionally shooting glances in their direction, is all the permission he needs to be a little shit. 

“I know, bro. I’m being _so_ bad right now. So maybe we should settle this. Under. The. Mistletoe.” Kyle punctuates each word with a soft kiss behind his ear. 

Retaining his expert poker face, Alex nonetheless allows a low moan to slip past his lips, heard only by his boyfriend thanks to the soft Christmas carols playing, muffling their quiet banter.

At that moment, Liz looks up from her place tucked under Max's arm in a booth and smiles, her eyes fond as she sees them tangled up together, Kyle barely aware of his surroundings, Alex completely aware but too blissed-out for once to be concerned. Alex returns her fond smile even as he utters out of the corner of his mouth into Kyle's ear, his filthy tone at odds with the affectionate smile on display for their friends: “How about I finish you off under the mistletoe, bro?”

There is no mistaking the way Kyle’s jeans tighten at Alex’s words. He decides to tease him a bit more by inconspicuously leaning his hips back further, rolling them directly into Kyle’s crotch. 

“That would be, uh-” He feels Kyle shift his body, his hardness pushing uncomfortably against his form-fitting jeans and Alex snickers to himself. Kyle only wears these particular jeans because of that one time Alex was so stunned by the way they perfectly cradled his ass that he pulled the SUV over halfway home and fucked Kyle raw in the backseat. “I would happily vote for you as our new pledge if you perform well.”

A slow smile spreads across Alex's face. “You promised me your vote when I fucked you in the frat's murder basement and ate you out afterwards. How much more performing will I be doing, bro?”

“I need to know you're up for the challenge of being my full-time bro.”

“Have I failed a challenge yet?”

“Oh, bro, you’ve passed with _flying_ colours.” Kyle touches his nose to Alex's neck affectionately, rubbing it there softly. “I guess that's why I've been keeping you to myself.”

“Oh, I think there's more to it than that. I think once I move into the frat house, you'll be knocking on my door every night begging for my cock. And afterwards, you'll insist on cuddling. But no homo, right, bro-”

“We left the Christmas lights on!”

Kyle's sudden interruption doesn't surprise Alex nearly as much as it does the rest of the room. Maria and Isobel, who were huddled close together nearby, both look up at them, stunned but also knowing. Maria raises her eyebrows at Alex. She's spent enough nights serving them at the Wild Pony, silently noting the way Kyle can't keep his hands off Alex, who smugly accepts his attentions until it goes too far and he drags him by the hand into the bathroom. With the trust between them still being rebuilt after the breakup with Michael, she has resigned herself to hanging the Out of Order sign each time as a favour to Alex. Allowing them to endanger her health and safety inspection has proved to be an effective olive branch for their recovering friendship.

Kyle has removed his arms from around Alex's waist and instead rests a hand on the small of his back, gently nudging him in the direction of the door and shooting him a meaningful look. “It's a fire hazard. We better call it a night.”

Alex rolls his eyes dramatically as most of the partygoers watch them. 

Max calls out across the room, “Don't you only live a block away, man? Just run down and turn them off.” An uncharacteristic yelp is heard from him as Liz very conspicuously elbows him in his side.

“That sounds like a serious situation, Manes.” Jenna smirks from her spot by the jukebox, where she and her sister Charlie have been pouring over the song selection. “You best go help your boyfriend with it.”

“Yeah, Valenti has never been useful around the house unless a football or a scalpel is involved. He'll need all the help he can get.” Alex nods sagely as Maria leans into Isobel and giggles. Alex makes a note to himself to ask her about just how close they've grown lately. 

As they inch their way to the door, Arturo and Rosa both rise from their seats. Arturo's face is fond as he hurries over to pull Alex into a hug. He speaks quietly to Alex as they pull apart, “Te trata bien, hijo?”

Kyle looks over to scan Alex’s profile as he smiles broadly and responds, “He does.”

Rosa rolls her eyes and groans loudly. “You know I hate you even more than this so-called brother of mine, right? It makes sense that he's obsessed with _you_ . He's lucky that you're even willing to date him. But _you_!” Rosa shakes her head at Alex. “Constantly shoving my brothers' gross sex life in my face? Unforgivable.”

“What can I say? He's hot.” Alex shrugs and kisses her cheek even as she shoves at him playfully.

“Happy Boxing Day, everyone!” Kyle calls out, tugging Alex through the door by the hand, unashamed that everyone in the room knows they're bailing early because he's desperate to get his hands all over his boyfriend's naked body. 

When they step outside, the snow is falling lightly. The green and red alien-shaped lights twinkling in the Crashdown windows are reflecting off the thin layer of snow blanketing the sidewalk as Kyle pulls Alex into the alleyway, lit by a single overhead streetlight. They are giggling as he playfully pushes Alex against the brick building and cradles his jaw, hungrily kissing him as if he's been deprived too long.

Alex happily kisses him back, his hands digging underneath his boyfriend's layers to grip his waist. He feels the shiver go through Kyle's body at the exposure.

“Bro, your hands are so _cold_!” Kyle groans it against Alex's mouth as he shifts and pulls him in by the waist, snuggling closer, resting his head in the crook of Alex's neck.

“A good reason to _go home_. Making out in the snow is romantic in the movies but it's so slippery with my leg and we have a warm bed waiting for us at your place.”

At that, Kyle accepts Alex's nudging and follows his lead in rushing down the street to his condo, where they tumble through the front door wrapped up together, already making out and hurriedly removing each other's clothing. 

“ _Bro_ , why do you insist on wearing so many layers?” Kyle groans as he removes Alex's sweater, revealing a button up underneath. “This is unacceptable. Once you move into the frat house, I'm keeping you in my bed naked every hour of the day. Your role will be allowing me access to your perfect cock at all times so I can beat my record of how many orgasms I can coax out of you in a 24 hour period.”

Alex raises an eyebrow as he slowly tugs Kyle's belt off, discarding it on the living room floor and gently shoving him backwards towards the bedroom door. The doorframe has been displaying multiple boughs of mistletoe for weeks, thanks to Kyle's enthusiastic Christmas decorating. He'd been using it as an excuse to pull Alex away from his work laptop periodically for makeout sessions, and sometimes a little more. “You think you can improve on 7, huh?”

“Why do you think I've been going to the gym so diligently?”

Alex tilts his head and smiles knowingly, fingers brushing along Kyle's now-bare shoulders. “Ahh, so we're finally getting back to the fight we need to settle under this mistletoe.”

Kyle sighs. Instead of responding, he presses himself into Alex, snaking his arms around his back and holding him tight, trailing kisses along his shoulders and neck as Alex starts stroking his hair and continues. “I just don't understand you saying you're so happy about us taking a break from alien crap to spend time together, while you go running off to the gym 6 days a week. You spend so much time there that you could be spending with me.” He takes a breath, hesitating before speaking the next part aloud. “And you know I love your body. I always have. Back when you were a scrawny 14 year old who could barely carry the logs when we were building the treehouse? I wanted you then. I'm going to want you even when you lose muscle definition, I promise.” He speaks his last words with a smile and a kiss to his temple. 

Kyle pulls back to look him in the eye, hands running down Alex's bare chest distractedly as he speaks. “That's not it. Not really, anyway. You're the first guy I've ever been with. And I'm used to being the best at what I do.” Alex snorts as Kyle refuses to be bashful about his cockiness. “I just wanna give you what you deserve. I don't have telekinesis, but I can make sure I'm in the best shape so I can do anything a human could possibly do in bed.”

“Kyle, you remember I'm missing half a leg, right? There are so many things I can't do. And I understand if you're disappointed or frustrated sometimes, and you want more-”

The insecurity is plain on his face as he stumbles over his words, eyes now looking anywhere but into Kyle's, and his boyfriend rushes to correct his assumptions. “No no no! Baby, _no_. My God! Sex with you is like- well, I don't even have words for it. It's so fucking incredible, I'm just trying to keep up.” He pauses. “I know it's been complicated for you, after what happened with Michael and your dad. And then after your accident. It's important to me that you know how much I want you and that I'll do anything to make this good for you.”

Alex tilts his head and simply stares at his boyfriend in wonder for a few moments, unable to keep from grinning widely. “You know I love you, right? And I'm so grateful that you're so understanding about how hard this stuff is for me. But if I had to choose between sex that doubles as a workout, and just watching tv and reading memes to each other, I choose memes.”

“Tell you what. Give me one chance to prove myself under this mistletoe. Afterwards, if you think my _exceptionally_ athletic sex skills aren’t worth it, I'll cut down to five days a week-”

“Four. Buffy misses you on Saturday afternoons.”

“Four-to-five days a week. Final offer.” Kyle raises his eyebrows suggestively and winks as his hands trail down towards the waistband of Alex’s jeans. 

“Ugh, fine. Wow me, bro.” He is rolling his eyes even as Kyle eagerly finishes undressing them both. Once he is done, he is kneeling on the floor as Alex leans against the doorframe, placing kisses up the length of his thighs and hips before slowly dragging open palms up the length of Alex’s bare sides and standing to look him full in the face. Alex’s face is blissful, casually thrown back against the doorframe. Eyes closed, he purrs in an undertone, “Mmmm, that’s a good use of this mistletoe.”

A slight brush of Kyle’s hand across the thin skin at his head has Alex’s eyes popping open. Kyle smirks and asks, “Have you heard of the standing lotus position?”

It clearly isn’t what Alex was expecting, as his eyebrows shoot up. “Well, yeah. You literally bookmark porn on my laptop, babe, so I’m well aware of what you’ve been researching. We can start that way but you know I can't hold on too long, I don’t have the leverage.”

“I can hold you up the entire time.”

“You're an impressive specimen, but even you can't do that.”

“Challenge accepted, bro.”

Afterwards, they're laying on the floor at the foot of the bed side-by-side, the blankets untouched. They are both breathless, a thin sheen of sweat coating their exhausted bodies.

Alex reaches for Kyle’s hand and pulls it to his mouth, simply holding the palm against his lips, too spent even for a kiss. He manages to turn over and fall limply against Kyle’s chest, nuzzling into the sticky skin he’d half-heartedly wiped off a minute prior.

Alex can feel that Kyle’s arms are still trembling from keeping Alex suspended and he lets them drape over Alex’s body. Panting and spent, he manages to murmur the question nonetheless: “Worth it?”

Alex manages to huff a laugh and growls, “Fuck you, bro,” into his neck, collapsing even further into Kyle’s body.

“I told you I could do it.” Alex can almost _feel_ Kyle’s self-satisfied smirk by pressing his lips into Kyle’s throat and feeling the vibrations of his proud hum.

After a few minutes of laying tangled up together, Alex has gathered an adequate amount of energy to raise his head and gaze down at his boyfriend’s dazed but beaming face. “Did you know ancient Druids used mistletoe for good luck and warding off bad spirits?”

Kyle laughs in the way Alex loves, a laugh that is besotted and delighted without having any idea what the hell his boyfriend is talking about. He runs his hands over Alex’s back and shoulders, raising an eyebrow and prods him on with an interested, “Oh?”

“Yeah. I think we should consider leaving it up all year.” He says it nonchalantly, full poker face in effect.

Kyle is not fooled. “So, you’re saying you wanna fuck under the mistletoe all year?”

Alex beams down at him, a sly smile on his face. “Whatever you want, bro. As long as you vote me into the frat.”

Kyle winks and wraps his arms low around Alex’s back, pulling him in close so their hips meet. “Oh, you’ve more than earned your place here, bro. I guarantee we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want under this mistletoe.” As he speaks, he rolls them onto their sides and nuzzles close, sighing into it as Alex brushes kisses into his hairline. 

Alex closes his eyes, breathing in Kyle’s unaffected bliss and letting himself revel in it. There are moments when this unburdened happiness still feels foreign to him, like stepping into a life that isn’t his own. But this isn’t one of those moments.

He continues pressing his lips to Kyle’s bowed head and guilelessly purrs into his ear, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
